The present invention relates to a connector or anchor for connecting a cast concrete wall panel to a poured concrete foundation, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,005, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. In this patent, a connector includes an inverted V-shaped angle member having an inclined surface supporting an inclined tubular member which extends to the outer surface of the wall panel. An anchor rod is inserted through a hole within the angle member and into an inclined hole drilled within the concrete foundation. The anchor rod is secured within the concrete foundation with an epoxy adhesive, and a nut is threaded onto the upper end portion of the anchor rod after the adhesive is cured. Commonly, each concrete wall panel is cast horizontally on a poured concrete floor after the concrete floor cures, and the cured wall panel is tilted upwardly to a vertical position and located where the anchor rods are inserted into the drilled holes within the concrete foundation. After the epoxy cures and the nut is threaded onto the upper end portion of the rod, the tubular member is commonly filled with grout, and earth may be filled in outside the wall panel to cover the grout on each connector.
It has been found desirable to connect the cast concrete wall panels to the supporting foundation with a connector or anchor system which permits anchoring the vertical wall panel to the foundation from the inside surface of the wall panel and working from the concrete floor which has been poured onto the foundation. Locating the anchor system for access from the inside surface of the wall panel also provides for convenient access to the anchor system from the concrete floor and for faster and safer installation as well as for convenient inspection of the anchor system. Inside installation of the anchor system also avoids exposure of the anchor system to corrosion from exterior weather conditions and eliminates exterior patching of the anchor system with mortar to limit weather exposure.